Full Circle
by LetsCallItFate
Summary: This wasn't meant to happen. At least not to her. She wasn't meant to be the typical teenage girl that got pregnant on a one night stand. She was meant to be a star. Evanberry/Samchel.
1. Chapter One

**A/N So this is my new story. I really love Samchel and this was just an idea I had. It will probably be about 14/15 chapters in total and hopefully updates will be every few days, as I have it all planned out. I've tried to not make it a terrible cliched pregnancy fanfic, but I'm open to suggestions and constructive criticism. So enjoy and please review :) If I get a positive response I'll continue :) **

* * *

><p>She'd convinced herself that it was stomach bug. She'd eaten some bad zucchini and was suffering the consequences. That had to be it. Because she couldn't even stand the thought of the other option, and if she so much as dared to even think it for a second then there was the possibility that it might be true. And it couldn't be. It just couldn't.<p>

It was only after she'd thrown up three times before lunch, for the second week in the row that she dared to let her mind wander to such dangerous territory.

Pregnant.

It didn't make sense, pregnant was what happened to girls like Quinn Fabray, and that senior girl who wore crop tops to school every day, and even had sex with the janitor. It didn't happen to girls like her, good girls. Girls with dreams.

She sat through English lit without saying a word, just furiously scribbling notes so quickly that they were illegible; she just needed to keep her mind occupied. If she could just make it through the next few hours, she could go to the drug store, pick up a test and reassure herself that everything will be fine.

It was during World History that things took a turn for the worst. They were learning about the Romans, and whilst usually Rachel spent her time taking pristine notes, today she hadn't written a single word. Ten minutes into the lesson she had been hit with a crippling wave of nausea. She'd tried to breathe through it, but that hadn't worked. Then she had tried ignoring it and singing show tunes in her mind, but that hadn't worked either. So she'd spent the last ten minutes looking at the spot right in front of her as she tried desperately to choke back the bile rising in her throat. It had risen quickly though, and she couldn't ignore it anymore, before she could think through her actions she pushed herself back from the table, and with one hand clamped over her mouth she made a run for it. Luckily she made it all the way to the toilet before it all came out, and after several moment of retching she finally leant back on her heels and wept. It was that moment when she knew that she couldn't deny the inevitable any longer. She, Rachel Berry was pregnant.

* * *

><p>She'd spent a total of $30.76 and almost 25 minutes choosing, but now she had laid out the 6 tests on her dresser (positioned like a star, faith was important at times like this) and waited. After the history incident she'd mostly kept her head down and avoided conversation, she was too afraid that someone might ask her what was wrong and she would burst into tears.<p>

Two minutes to go.

She closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she felt her future, her dreams slip away from her. How could she possibly be the next Barbra with a baby? But she couldn't not have the baby, not when the fault lay with her and not at all with an innocent little baby. Her dad's. What would they say? They'd invested so much time and money and enthusiasm into her future career, only to see it tumble down around her because of one night. One night. What was in the water in Lima that all teenage girls seemed to get pregnant on their first time?

One minute.

But maybe it was all just a mishap, something she could laugh about a few months down the line. She could throw away the tests, the evidence and return to her normal life. She could put them in the trash outside, take a nice long bath with her favourite coconut scented bath oil and then record a moving ballad to upload onto myspace. It was all going to be fine. It had to be.

Positive.

She winced as she glanced at the first one. Cautiously she turned the other over and sunk down to the floor, burying her head in her hands as the tears finally flowed. She sobbed to herself for what felt like hours and hours, until there were no more tears left in her body. Then she got up, brushed her clothes off and carefully disposed of the offending sticks in a plastic bag, which she put in the trash outside. Then she washed her face with cold water, and threw up. Three times. She retched until there was nothing left to throw up and instead nothing came up. After brushing her teeth she sat on her bed and thought. She could call someone to talk to, but she didn't know who she could call. Kurt was her closest friend, but also the schools biggest gossip. Perhaps Quinn could shed some light on the situation that she had found herself in only a year before. But she didn't tell anyone, because telling someone meant that it was definitely true, and that wasn't something she could deal with yet.

* * *

><p>The next morning came around far too quickly for her liking, though she was relieved to not feel sick to her stomach as she had become so accustomed to. That morning was like the calm after the storm. She woke up, worked out, showered, ate a slice of toast with no butter, kissed her daddy and drove to school. It was a normal day. Nothing had changed. Maybe the last few days had been a nightmare and now she was finally back in reality. Or maybe the last few weeks had never happened, maybe she was still a virgin lusting after Finn. That sounded nice about now.<p>

By the time she pulled into the parking lot she had managed to convince herself that everything was as it should be, but then she saw him. All it took was one of those sexy, heart stopping smiles and reality came flooding back. She wasn't a virgin, far from it, she was pregnant. And he was the father.

Sighing heavily she made her way to her locker, thankful for the free period she knew she had first period. It would give her time to think, and plan. Maybe a pro con list? That was how she made all her big decisions in life. She was unloading her textbooks into her locker at an alarming speed when she felt someone standing next to her.

"Diva." She furrowed her eyebrows as she looked up at Kurt.

"Hello Kurt." She smiled politely and turned to go.

"Hey, what's up?" She continued walking as quickly as she could down the hallway.

"Nothing, I'm just busy. You know me." She tried to laugh but it was so shrill that it didn't even fool her.

"Rach, stop." He said firmly, putting his hand on her shoulder and forcing her to stop and look at him, "Whats really wrong? Because you're acting crazier than that time you got Laringytis and couldn't sing."

She frowned, but then sighed.

"Not here." She whispered and dragged him into the empty choir room.

Bewildered Kurt sat down on an empty chair, whilst Rachel paced back and forth in front of him, muttering softly to herself.

After a few moment of this continuing, Kurt made to stand up.

"I'm sorry Diva but this is weird. Tell me what's wrong or I'm gonna go."

"No, no, no." Rachel said quickly, pushing him down again. She took a deep breath, and closed her eyes.

"I'm pregnant."

The words hung in the air between them, as they both looked at each other. Kurt was frozen in shock and Rachel was scrutinising his face, waiting for a reaction. Nothing.

"Kurt?" she prompted, resting a hand on his arm.

He gingerly licked his lips.

"...What?" He whispered, for once in his life speechless.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered, anxiously looking around to make sure no-one was around.

"But how?" She could almost see the cogs whirring in his mind as he tried to piece this new piece of information together.

"Well-" She started but was cut off by him.

"Oh my God!" He whispered, "it's Blaine isn't it. After that stupid party you had where you made him think that he was straight!" He stood up and was now the one pacing, whilst Rachel slipped into his abandoned seat.

"Oh my god." He repeated, clutching his hands to his face in shock.

"Kurt- " Rachel tried to break in and defend herself but he just waved a hand at her.

"I thought you guys just kissed." He said, turning to look at her.

"We did!" She stood up and put both her hands on his shoulders.

"Let me say this slowly. Blaine is not the father."

Kurt let out a deep sigh of relief and rested his hand carefully over his heart.

"Diva, don't scare me like that." Rachel shook her head, not wanting to point out that _she_(ITALICS) didn't say anything and it was him that had worked himself up into a frenzied state. But she didn't want to fight right now and she knew if she pointed out his severe error in judgement Kurt would get stroppy and most likely storm out.

"So, pregnant." He said, returning to his seat and looking up at her, "how'd that happen?"

Rachel rolled her eyes, and resumed her forgotten pacing.

"It was just one night." She mumbled quietly, "It wasn't meant to turn out like this."

"Rach, who is it? Who's the father?" Kurt leant forward in his seat and tried to place a comforting hand on Rachel's arm.

"Sam." She whispered in a tiny voice, her eyes fixed on the grubby linoleum floor, as Kurt's hand dropped and he stared at her open mouthed.

"Wha...Bu...How?" He asked clearly bewildered.

Sighing deeply Rachel sunk into the seat beside him and turned to face him.

"It was after Prom. He dropped me home and we were talking, and he said he didn't want to go back to the motel, so I asked him inside. My Dads were away on a business trip so it was just us. We talked and talked and he was sitting so close, and he smelt so good," She closed her eyes briefly as if remembering, "and before I knew it we were kissing and then we were on my bed and he was asking if I was sure, and I wanted him so bad, in a way I never even felt about Finn or Noah. We fell asleep and I woke up in his arms and it was all so perfect and I just wanted to stay that way forever, but then he had to go home and we agreed that we'd just be friends." She pulled her knees towards her chest, "And now. Bam. Pregnant."

"Diva, you need to tell him." Kurt whispered as softly as he could, frowning when she shook her head vehemently.

"No, I can't. He already has so much going on with his family and everything. I can't burden him with this to. I just need to process. Figure out a game plan."

"Diva...he has a right to know."

Rachel groaned and buried her head in her hands.

"Kurt, I don't know what to do. I mean things like this don't happen to girls like me."

"Oh Diva," Kurt whispered as soothingly as possible, "You'll be okay. You're going to be just fine."

She nodded as he rubbed her back, but she didn't see how anything could ever be okay again.


	2. Chapter Two

**A/N Thank you to my reviewers and everyone who favourited and alerted this story, it means a lot. Updates probably won't be this quick in the future but I just wanted to really test the waters before I wrote several more chapters. In answer to a question, yes this is set after Prom Queen, so all events previous to that episode still stands. It will however incorporate some aspects of Funeral and New York, but not the Sam/Mercedes or Finn/Rachel bits. Please review and inspire me to keep on writing :) **

* * *

><p>Rachel smoothed down her immaculately pleated mini skirt and took a deep breath.<p>

"Dad, Daddy," She murmured quietly, "I'm pregnant."

Carefully after a moments silence she opened one eye, and relaxed slightly. She blinked at her reflection and gave a small nod of approval to herself. Her hair was shiny and straight, and her eyes looked all doe like, which she hoped would make her seem more innocent to her parents. This moment had to go off without a hitch. Because if anything went wrong then that could lead to something crazy and unpredictable happening and that wasn't in her plan. Things had to go as planned. Smoothing her hair down again she looked herself in the eye in the gilted mirror that hung in her room and gave herself an internal pep talk.

_Come on Rachel, you've held your head up high against malicious bullies, endured years of solitary companionship and sung more solo's in glee club than anyone else. You can do this. You can walk down these stairs and tell Dad and Daddy that you're pregnant. It'll be fine. It'll be great. It'll be gur-ate! _

_Perhaps that last great was too much..._

She attempted a dazzling show smile, flicked her hair back and checked her phone. Exitedly she clicked to her inbox thrilled with the prospect of a new message.

Courage. xx

She smiled at Kurt's thoughtfulness and felt a tear slip down her face which she quickly wiped away, so not to ruin her "I'm not wearing makeup" makeup that she had reapplied three times. She looked at herself in the mirror again, stroked her hair and for good measure placed the star of David necklace she had gotten for Hanukah last year around her neck. That should do it, she thought approvingly.

Carefully she headed downstairs and poured two Gin and Tonics and placed them on the table. Then she called her Dad's down and smoothed out her animal sweater as she sat down. She had planned this out last night. She would sit at the head of the table and her fathers on either side. With tear filled eyes she would place a hand on each of their hands and break the news. The drinks were there to help with the inevitable shock that she was sure her confession would bring.

She'd planned meticulously last night, creating endless flow diagrams based on all possible reactions. Aside from the glasses on the table she'd hidden all breakable objects in case her Dad grew violent – it had yet to happen but she'd watched a particularly disturbing movie a few weeks back, where a father had thrown a crystal duck at his son. And their crystal swan was swaroski and she most certainly did not want it thrown any where near her. Then she had removed sharp objects for the same reason. Not that either of her parents had ever exhibited violent tendencies, but you could never be too safe.

"Pumpkin!" Hiram exclaimed as he walked into the room , opening his arms to his daughter.

"Hey Daddy." Rachel replied softly, allowing herself to cuddle into her fathers embrace, and bury her head into his chest. She had always been particularly close with her Daddy, he was the one that she snuggled up with on the sofa to watch musicals with, whilst her Dad would make snacks and roll his eyes at them. She hoped that that wouldn't change because of what had happened.

"What's wrong honey?" Hiram asked, as he looked down at his daughter who was clinging to him for dear life.

Rachel shook her head against his chest before pulling back.

"Sit down Daddy." She said gravely, smoothing her hair down and pulling a chair out for him. He smiled at her quizzically, but obliged her request.

"Where's Dad?" Rachel asked nervously, as she swallowed a lump in her throat and nervously glanced at the stairs.

"He's taking a phone call from his office right now, but he'll be down in a moment pumpkin. You're okay aren't you? Did you do badly in school? Because remember that while Dad and I are very proud of you and your many accomplishments they don't define you. We'll love you whatever."

Rachel nodded and blinked back tears and her Daddy's words.

"I know Daddy. I love you."

"I love you too Pumpkin." Hiram leaned across the table and squeezed his daughters hand, smiling at her.

Just then Leroy entered the room hastily shoving his blackberry into his pocket.

"I'm sorry, I know." He said as he kissed his daughters head and settled down in his seat.

"What's this?" He asked laughing slightly as he gestured to the glasses in front of him and his partner.

"That's a drink. But Dad please be serious, I need to talk you. Both of you." She took both of their hands and a deep breath.

"I'm pregnant." She whispered, squeezing her eyes tight shut. After a moment of silence she opened her eyes, and saw her Daddy staring at her in shock, whilst her Dad was gulping his drink down at lightning speed.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." She whispered as she tried to blink back the tears that were swimming in her eyes, "Daddy, please say something." In response he pulled his hand back from hers, causing her to let out a sob.

"I'm sorry. Please don't hate me. I am so, so sorry. Please don't hate me."

"Oh honey." Hiram finally said, standing up, "I could never hate you." He pulled her into a tight hug and she finally let her tears fall as she felt her father's arms holding her tight.

"Hiram." Leroy finally spoke up, "You cannot be okay with this. She is 16 for gods sake."

Rachel looked up to face her dad, "Dad." She whispered breathlessly.

"She is our daughter. How can you say that?"

Leroy rubbed his temples with his hands.

"I need to get to the office."

"Dad...please just-" Rachel said, reaching out towards her father.

"Don't." He said, as he slammed the front door behind him.

"Dont worry pumpkin. He'll come round. Just give him some time." Hiram stroked his daughters hair and headed for the kitchen.

Wordlessly, Rachel followed him, wiping the tears off of her face.

"Sit." He instructed, pointing to a seat at the breakfast bar, where a glass of water was sitting in wait for her.

She sat.

"Pumpkin, how did this happen? You've been single for months?"

"I know." Rachel said, looking down at the granite counter top.

"Is it Finn's? Please tell me it's not the Puckerman boy."

She let out a feeble laugh and drunk deeply from her glass.

"No Daddy, it's not Noahs or Finn's. It's a boy." Nervously she begun gulping down her water, the burning in her throat – or was it her eyes – too much to handle.

"I assumed as much Pumpkin, but can you give me a name?" His voice was soft and coaxing, like he was talking to a petulant toddler, rather than a sixteen year old girl.

"His name is Sam." She finally admitted, looking up at him, "He's in glee club with me."

To his credit Hiram didn't react at all to this revelation, he just nodded slowly.

"And when did this happen? Or was it more than once?" He asked as softly as he could, his eye's never leaving his daughters.

"Just the once." She whispered in a tiny voice, "After prom."

Hiram tried not to show his internal outrage. He has told Leroy that they shouldn't have left her again after that debacle the last time they went, but he had convinced him that she would be fine. Now she was far from it. Pregnant.

"I'm sorry Daddy, I wish I could take it all back."

"I know Pumpkin, but you can't." He leant on the counter, "Now what we need to do is make the best of the situation, do it all properly. You're Dad will come around baby, he's just hot headed – like you. Now, have you been to a doctor yet?"

His voice, so warm and compassionate and comforting almost brought Rachel to tears. Terrified she would cry if she spoke, she shook her head instead and drank the last of her water.

"Okay. Let me talk to someone at the hospital now and get you an appointment." He turned away and made towards the phone, but stopped halfway there.

"Do you know what you're going to do?" He asked, not turning around.

"No." Rachel replied truthfully, "But I'm not going to kill it."

He nodded, and continued on.

* * *

><p>The next day Rachel came down to breakfast in a baggy jumper and poorly disguised bags under her eyes. She had spent the best part of last night puking her guts out and all she wanted was to crawl back under the covers, but she knew that wasn't an option. She needed to go to school. And she had to face her Dad sometime.<p>

That was the worst part, she decided, letting her Dads down. All her life she had tried her hardest to make them proud. She excelled in her classes, went running weekly with her Dad, took part in extracurriculars and smiled and socialised at every single dinner party they threw. She wanted them to know that all they had sacrificed for her was worth it. She didn't want to be a disappointment.

"Rachel." She froze upon hearing her Dad's voice. Surely he wasn't going to throw her out like Mr Fabray had? Daddy would have surely talked sense into him? But Dad was a lawyer so perhaps he talked daddy into doing what he wanted, which meant what?

"Morning Dad." Tentatively she stood on her tiptoes and kissed him on the cheek, "Daddy." She said repeating the motion.

"Sit down."

She sat, smoothing out her skirt in an effort to avoid the inevitable conversation.

"I wanted to apologise." Her Dad began, darting a quick look at his partner who nodded encouragingly at him, and smiled at his daughter, "I was out of line last night. You did the right thing by telling us. However, I'm not going to pretend that I wasn't angry, I always expected more from you, but I –we – want you to know that we love you, this doesn't change that, and we will support you in whatever decision you want to make. Okay?"

Rachel didn't even reply, she just shot up out of her chair and flung herself into her father's arm, sobbing against his chest as he smoothed down her hair reassuringly. In that moment, with her father's arms wrapped securely around her, things didn't seem so bad.

* * *

><p>She got into school at around noon. After a tearful conversation with her parents, things were looking a lot better. They'd taken her to the doctor who had been very nice, and complimented her on her flawless performance in last years community theatre show of Fiddler on the Roof. Rachel had beamed brightly, and answered all her doctors questions. She was told that she was 6 weeks pregnant and due in December. But then they had listened to the heartbeat, and that faint thudding had made her eyes wells up all over again, because it made it real. She was going to be a mother, and this little thing inside her was going to be a baby, her baby. That was when she realised she needed to tell Sam. He needed to know, to feel what she was feeling, he deserved that.<p>

So when she arrived at school, rather than heading to 5th period Spanish, she ditched for the first time of her life and instead headed to the football pitch where she knew a practice was taking place. She had dated Finn for most of the year, so she wasn't a stalker, just an attentive girlfriend.

Sure enough he was there, laughing with Puck over something as they took a water break. She was never too sure what they did at football practise, even after many hours of careful observation, but she knew that they did really hard work because Finn was always complaining about how wiped out he was after a practice. She never quite understood that as he sometimes complained even when all he had done was charge a punching bag a few times.

She debated internally the best way to approach him, because she had yet to make a plan. All of this was rather impromptu, brought on by the beautiful heartbeat she had heard earlier.

"Sam." She called out from the side, waving slightly, "Sam." She tried again a little louder.

Finally, after garnering no response she marched right out on to the football pitch and stopped in front of Puck and Sam, her hands planted firmly on her hips, and her lips all pouty.

"I've been calling you Sam." She said, bypassing any social norms, as she narrowed her eyes at him.

"Uh, sorry." He ran a hand through his shaggy hair, "I didn't hear you."

Puck just shrugged, Rachel looked pissed and the last thing he wanted was to get on her bad side.

"I need to talk to you." She said, not even looking at Puck.

"Talk?" Sam repeated nervously. They hadn't really spoken since Prom, and honestly he'd been feeling kinda bad lately. He'd known from his former friendship with Finn that Rachel really valued her virginity and all, and even though she'd been all for it at the time, he couldn't help feeling as though he'd kinda used her. I mean, it was her first time and it was his, well he wasn't really sure any more. I mean, he wasn't like Puck or anything, but he was no Finn either. There had been an awkward encounter or two before he'd moved to Lima, and then there had been his brief fling with Santana. But when Rachel had looked at him with those big doe eyes like she trusted him more than anyone else in the world, he'd felt all melty, if that made sense. Then afterwards when she saw him around school she would give him these smiles, and he'd been worried that she wanted something more and he just wasn't sure he could take any more responsibility right now, so he'd started trying to avoid her, which had worked until now.

"Yes. In private." She raised her eyebrows at Puck, and he scampered away, leaving them alone.

"The bleachers?" Rachel asked, and without waiting for a response began walking, while Sam trailed behind her like a little lost puppy dog.

Once they were both situated, Rachel turned to look at him and couldn't help but smile.

"What?" He asked nervously, meeting her gaze, "Do I have something on my face?"

She shook her head, and closed her eyes for a moment.

"Sam." She looked up at him and didn't take her eyes off of his, "I'm pregnant."

He froze. He felt like the world had stopped moving. This couldn't be happening. He looked at her, and her mouth was moving but he couldn't hear anything, it was all just white noise. She was pregnant. How could this have happened? What was he going to do? He was living in a freakin Motel, he couldn't do this right now.

Eventually he pulled himself back to reality, and found her staring directly at him.

"Sam." She said calmly, resting her dainty hand on his thigh.

"I can't." He whispered hoarsely, standing up quickly, her hand falling away, "I can't do this right now."

Then he turned and left.

She sat there for a while on her own, contemplating this new turn of events. Sam didn't want to be involved. So if she did keep it, she would be alone. A single mother. Her baby wouldn't have a Dad. Fathers day would come around, and they would look up at her and it would be just like Mothers day was for her. For some reason this made her feel overwhelmingly sad, and she threw her head in her hands and started to sob.

"Rach?"

She looked up, her sight blurry from the tears and made out the familiar sight of a football player.

"I saw you crying. Are you okay?"

Wiping away her tears, she threw herself into his arms and buried her head in his chest, as he wordlessly held her.

"Finn," She wept, "Take me home."


	3. Chapter Three

**A/N thanks again to everyone that reviewed :) I'm glad that people are enjoying it. I agree that Sam was kind of a douche, but I'm trying to write this realistically and I think any teenage boy ( let alone one living in a motel) would be shocked and terrified to find out a girl they slept with was pregnant. Also, dont worry, this is not a Finchel story. I personally think they are the most boring couple in Glee and prefer Rachel with just about anyone else. I've started a C2 of Samchel stories so please check it out, or let me know about any stories I've missed out :) So enjoy and review please :)**

* * *

><p>As usual, her face was perfectly made up, her hair immaculately brushed and styled and her nails a pretty shade of light pink. She puckered her pink lips in anger and strutted down the hallway like she owned it. Usually she made her way to class, but this morning she had a stop to make first.<p>

"Stay away from my man." She hissed, slamming Rachel's locker door shut and glaring at her.

Rachel just gaped back at her for a moment desperately trying to figure out whom she was referring to. Was it Sam? I mean he and Quinn had been pretty serious, but she had slept with him. Maybe Finn had told her and that's why she was upset? Or was it Finn?

Her thoughts were cut off by Quinn's hand colliding with her face. Tears sprung to her eyes as the stinging set in, alongside a fresh dose of humiliation. Blinking, she pressed the back of her hand to her cheek, and quickly glanced at all the people staring at her. Sighing she caught the eye of Finn who was staring at the scene open mouthed, and shook her head.

"Quinn. We need to talk." Without waiting for a response she grabbed the blonde by her wrist and yanked her into an empty classroom.

"Get off of me!" Quinn protested, slapping at Rachel with her free hand but allowing herself to be dragged away.

Rachel shut the door behind her, and looked around to make sure no one was in the room. She really couldn't risk this getting out, and telling Quinn Fabray, HBIC might not be the best idea, but she was the only person who knew what she was going through.

"Quinn, I need your help." Rachel said, her eyes darting all over the room, desperate to make sure they were alone.

"Good for you." Quinn muttered sulkily, "Can I go now?"

"No, you don't understand, I need your help. Or advice. Can you just hear me out?"

Quinn narrowed her eyes, but didn't protest.

"Last year," Rachel started hesitantly, "How did you decide what to do with Beth?"

There was a moment of silence where Quinn's eyes softened and her lower lip trembled ever so slightly, before she sprang forward hitting Rachel, pulling at her hair, anything she could touch.

"Don't ever talk to me about that." Quinn said, "You have no right to do that Manhands."

Rachel raised her arms to try and her shield her face, whilst internally noting that perhaps she should have eased into the topic.

"Okay, I'm sorry!" Rachel cautiously lowered her hands when she heard Quinn retreat, "Quinn?" She called out upon seeing Quinn slumped over in a chair, a glassy look in her eye.

"Quinn?"

This time Quinn looked up and right at Rachel.

"You're pregnant, aren't you?"

* * *

><p>After her encounter with Quinn, Rachel decided to call it a day and head home. Her talk with Quinn had been rather unsatisfying on the whole. She'd been detached the whole time, and had just stared at Rachel for several minutes before leaving the room. Rachel hoped she'd left because she was feeling emotional about her daughter, rather than spreading salacious gossip. But you couldn't be too safe, hence the ditching off class.<p>

Her dads were both thankfully at work, so she had the whole house to herself. She immediately stripped out of her shift dress with that adorable owl on the front ( that nicely concealed her slightly swollen stomach) and into a tank top and sweats, pausing only to slowly run her hand over her midsection. She still couldn't quite believe this was happening. Kids were something she'd never really planned on having, unless it was way down the line and she and Finn were married or something. Finn, she thought sadly. What would he think of her when he found out? It would certainly spell the end to any hope she had once held of them rekindling their romance. Surprisingly, she didn't find herself too torn up about this realisation.

Given that it was only 9:30 in the morning, Rachel put on West Side Story and snuggled down on the sofa with her favourite fleecy blanket and prepared to lose herself in a day of song and dance. She was rudely interrupted at about 9:52.

Irritated at being disturbed she grumpily threw back her blanket and trudged towards the front door, not even bothering to pause the movie that was still playing.

She threw open the door without even pausing to think who it may be.

"Sam?" She said, her mouth hanging open as she gaped at the blonde boy in front of her. Then realising what she was wearing she hastily pulled her tank top down and crossed her arms across her chest.

"Umm, hi." He said nervously, running one hand through his hair, "I just wanted to say that I'm really sorry, like really sorry. I was hoping maybe we could talk?"

Part of her, the drama queen, diva side of her wanted to slam the door in his face and flounce away, but the rational side of her made her invite him in. This was, after all bigger than them.

They stood awkwardly in the hallway for a moment, before Rachel excused herself and paused the movie – she figures she can wallow later, once he's gone and she needs comforting again.

Hesitantly, she asked him if he wanted a drink, but before he could answer she poured two glasses of water. Then they sat for a while on opposite sides of her dining room table.

She licked her lips nervously and looks up at him, "you said you wanted to talk?"

He meets her gaze and nods thoughtfully.

"Well first off I wanted to apologise for how I acted yesterday. I was a complete asshole, you just really threw me Rach."

She hates herself for it, but she blushes at his nickname.

"It's okay. I knew I shouldn't have involved you in this, I mean you already have so much going on, but then Kurt kept saying you'd want to know and..." She's shocked to feel him take her hand in his own.

"He was right. I'm glad you told me."

Sam looked at her with those green eyes and she had to remind herself to breathe, to focus on the situation at hand, to not-

"Oh God." She whispered to herself, pulling her hand back and using it to cover her mouth.

"Rach?" Sam asked, sounding concerned, "are you okay?"

Without replying she gave a moan and dashed from the room, covering her mouth with both her hands.

Sam was infinitely perplexed. One minute he was pretty sure that they were having a moment, or something and the next minute she was looking like the sight of him physically revolted her? And he thought Quinn and Santana suffered from serious moodswings.

"Rach?" He called out as he headed down a corridor, wondering which of these doors she had disappeared through. He'd only been in her house twice before and neither time had he received a tour or anything. The first had been her house party, where all he could really remember was kissing Brittany and then getting off with Santana. No one had really cared about having a tour of the house, they just cared about the basement where the party had been held. Then there had been the time after Prom, where Rachel had more or less dragged him up the stairs and into her room. She hadn't paused to ask if he wanted to see her house, so really it was to be expected that he didn't know what he was doing. Only now he was worried that Rachel's house thought he was a man whore.

Shaking that thought off, he tentatively knocked on a door and when there was no reply opened it and almost fell headlong down a flight of steps. He conceded that he should perhaps remember where the basement was at least.

After shutting the door he decided to wait for her in the hallway, rather than risk falling down any empty shafts she had hidden behind doors. A few minutes later Rachel emerged pale and shivery, and brushed his concerns off.

"Morning sickness." She explained, waving a hand at him as she returned to her original seat and drunk deeply from her glass of water.

Sam was confused but decided to google it later and focus on the issue at hand right now.

"So, uh." He scratched the back of his neck awkwardly, "have you been to a doctor yet?"

Rachel nodded and beamed;

"I actually went yesterday. Everything's good they said, and I got to listen to the heartbeat."

She paused, "I have a cd if you want?"

Sam was pretty sure that that was not something he wanted. He figured that in the moment it would have been cool and all, but it seemed a little weird. But then he really didn't want to let Rachel down.

"Uhh, sure. That would be great."

Rachel beamed at him and he smiled back before they settled into an awkward silence again.

"Sam?" Rachel said quietly, not looking up.

"Yeah?" He responded looking at her, but she still didn't face him.

"I just wanted you to know that...I don't expect anything from you. I know you have a lot going on in your life and this is the last thing you need, so I'm offering you a chance to... well, you know."

She looked up at this point and met his intense gaze briefly.

"I've already spoken to my Dad's and whilst they were more than a little disappointed, they've agreed to support me in whatever I do. So you don't need to feel like you're abandoning me or anything, because I'll – we'll- be fine."

She finished and looked back up at him but his expression was unreadable.

"Sam?" She prompted after he still didn't respond.

Eventually he shook his head slightly and looked at her as if she was crazy.

"What kind of guy do you think I am Rachel?"

She opened her mouth to respond but he kept on talking;

"I know I freaked out yesterday, but seriously. I was just scared and taken aback. But I'm not leaving you Rachel, this is my responsibility to and I intend to take care of you."

He reached across the table and took both her hands in his,

"We're in this together okay? You and me."

Rachel nodded, and a few tears escaped her eyes as she looked into his eyes.

"It's going to be okay Rach, I promise you."

And for the first time since she'd found about the baby, she really believed that it could all be okay.

* * *

><p>They spent the rest of the day just talking. She confided all her fears in him, even the ones that she had been to scared to tell Kurt or her Dad's. Something about him just made her feel totally at ease, in a way that she had never felt with Finn or Jesse. They ended up watching West Side Story together after he'd sheepishly admitted that he'd never seen it. He'd drawn the line at singing along though, even when she put on the lyrics. Then they'd watched Avatar and he'd gotten all excited and started reciting it word for word and then speaking in Na'vi. Rather than laughing at him like Quinn had, or asking what was wrong with him like Santana had done, she'd asked him to teach her some phrases. He had to admit, he'd underestimated Rachel big time. He'd always thought she was kind of crazy, because that's what his former girlfriends had told him. He hadn't known that she was so smart and funny and nice, and once he found out about her audition for Avatar on Ice ( "I was robbed. I knew I should have dyed my clothes blue") then he had been worshipping at her feet. The idea of having a baby still scared him shitless but he couldn't think of a better person than Rachel to be going through it with.<p>

When he'd left at three ( he did not want to run into her parents) she'd walked him to the door and before he had realised what he was doing he had leant down and kissed her. Much to his surprise she had kissed him back, and when they broke apart she had smiled up at him and told him she would see him tomorrow in Glee.

He'd smiled the whole ride home.


	4. Chapter Four

**A/N Sorry for the slow update. I rewrote this chapter because I was really unhappy with it initially and I'm still not particularly happy with this but i couldnt be bothered to rewrite it a third time. There is hints of Fabrevans in here, but just as friends!Thank you to all my reviewers, keep reviewing please!**

The next day Rachel woke up knowing it was going to be a good day. The sun was shining and she was only feeling slightly nauseous, and best of all she'd found a dress hanging in the back of her closet that disguised her burgeoning baby bump. Her hair was shiny rather than greasy and limp and for the first time in weeks she felt beautiful. In fact she was feeling so good that she completely bypassed makeup, something she hadn't done since she was a Freshman. She couldn't help but put it down to the fact that she was feeling so relieved and happy after had happened with Sam yesterday. He hadn't only promised her that he would be there for her, but he had also kissed her! He had kissed her!

So she knew it would be a good day.

It all started going wrong when she went into school. She knew it was her just being paranoid – pregnancy hormones, she was sure – but it felt as though everyone was looking at her, whispering and pointing. Her heart was thudding really hard below her dress and she self consciously pulled the hem down and trained her eyes on the floor to avoid catching anyone's eyes.

She hasn't even made it 200m down the hall when she see's Azimo out of the corner of her eye, anxiously she looks up and gulps when she sees the cup in his hands. She thought Slushying had stopped, no one had been slushied in weeks. She just had time to squeeze her eyes shut when she felt the ice hit her directly in the face. She doesn't even open her eyes or make a move to wipe the slushy off, because it's what happens next that makes her blood run cold.

"That's what happens to sluts who can't keep their legs shut." She hears Azimo say to everyone and she can hear them laughing, all laughing at her. So she just starts crying because she doesn't know what else to do.

She isn't completely sure how long she stands there for, dripping in slushy and crying but she's suddenly aware of someone's voice. Sam, she thinks to herself.

"Rach? Oh shit, Rachel?" She forces herself to wipe her eyes and open them despite the stinging. Sam's standing in front of her but everyone else is sort of gone, which is good because no-one is laughing at her anymore.

"They know." She whispers, shaking and looking and closing her eyes again, "everyone knows."

He's not sure what to say to that, so he settles for kissing the top of her head softly and leading her into the disabled bathroom. After carefully locking the door behind them, he gently tugged her dress over her head. He notes that her underwear is all good and dry, so doesn't need to worry about finding her new stuff. Then he gently wipes the slushy off her face with a damp wad of tissue paper and rinses her hair in the sink. By this point she's no longer crying but she isn't speaking so he doesn't push her. Once he's got the worst of it out of her hair, he hands her his hoodie and she wordlessly slips into it.

"Thank you." She whispers finally as she watches him try to salvage her dress.

He smiles at her and abandons the dress, wrapping her in his arms instead. She allows herself to bury her face into his chest and close her eyes and pretend that she is somewhere far from McKinley High.

* * *

><p>She had wanted to go home and sleep and cry but Sam had convinced her to stay in school.<p>

"We need to show them that we don't care what they have to say." He had told her, and she had agreed somewhere along the way, and before she had known what was happening she found herself in Maths, staring down at a page of equations that she couldn't think how to solve.

Sam wasn't in the class, he was somewhere way across school doing Chemistry she was pretty sure and the only other Gleek in her maths group was Santana, who sat directly behind her.

She had been thinking about how everyone suddenly knew that she was pregnant. The only person who knew apart from Sam and Kurt was Quinn, and she wouldn't out Rachel like that, would she? But the more Rachel thought about it, the more it made sense. Quinn was still angry about Finn and Rachel had been the one to out Puck as Quinn's babydaddy last year, so maybe Quinn thought this made them equal?

She was deep in thought when she was poked in the back with a ruler. Recoiling slightly she turned around, ready to tell Santana off for disturbing her when she was in the middle of class. However, Santana was actually smiling at her and on closer inspection of the Latina, Rachel realised she was proffering a note to her. Warily Rachel took the note and turned back around, glancing at the teacher to see if he had noticed the exchanged. He was still snoozing at his desk, so she unfolded the note and read it.

_Heard that you got slushied cause you're knocked up. Don't worry, the Bully Whips are all over it._

Feeling tears swelling in her eyes at Santana's newfound thoughtfulness she turned around and gave her a big smile, to which Santana just shrugged and resumed texting on her phone.

After class finally ended she grabbed her stuff and waited for Santana who was languidly retrieving her supplies from her desk.

"Thank you." Rachel said as soon as Santana was walking beside her.

"Don't mention it." Santana said easily, as they walked down the crowded hallways, "they'll eat you alive otherwise."

Rachel was taken aback but smiled as she watched the people who had laughed and pointed at her avert their eyes when she walked by, Santana glaring at anyone whose glance so much as lingered on Rachel a moment too long.

Maybe, she thought to herself, everyone knowing isn't the worst thing in the world.

* * *

><p>"Sam."<p>

Startled, Sam looked up and was met with the hazel eyes of Quinn Fabray.

"Yeah?" He looked back down, determined not to get suckered into a conversation with her. Yesterday Rachel had told him all about her conversation with Quinn, and now suddenly everyone knew the situation. Yeah, he wasn't that dumb – it was pretty easy to put two and two together. But at the same time, this was Quinn Fabray. The girl who had babysat his siblings for nothing without complaint and kept his humiliating secret safe for weeks. Was she really capable of this.

"It wasn't me." He met her pleading eyes with what he hoped was a nonchalant stare.

"I didn't tell anyone." Without thinking one of her perfectly manicured hands reached out and touched his arm, forcing him to stay still.

"Whatever Quinn." He shrugged her hand off his arm, slammed his locker shut and started walking down the hallway, ignoring the whispers and stares.

"Sam, you need to believe me." Her voice cracked, "I know what it's like. I wouldn't do that to anyone – not even Rachel."

The rational side of his brain was screaming to ignore her, he knew from experience that she could lie through her pearly teeth, but something about her tone of voice made him stop.

"I believe you."

She blinked a few times and then smiled up at him, reaching up and wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his chest, just like they had done so many times before.

"I'm here." She whispered into his ear, "for the both of you."

"Thank you." He replied as they pulled away, "it means a lot."

She smiled and turned around, disappearing into the throng of students. Just as he was about to continue on towards his class, he felt a hand on his shoulder and when he turned around he was greeted by Kurt, whose eyes were red and swollen.

"Kurt?" He said anxiously, "What happened?"

Swallowing, the smaller boy choked back a sob.

"I...I'm sorry. I did something bad."

* * *

><p>Later that night Rachel was lying on Sam's bed, snuggled into his side while Stevie and Stacey slept on the fold out beds.<p>

"I can't believe Kurt told everyone." Sam murmured softly, playing with strands of Rachel's long hair with his hand.

"I should've known." Rachel sighed dramatically, "He is the biggest gossip I know. But it's okay, we only have another week and a bit of school and then it's summer."

"Nationals." He added.

"New York." Rachel beamed, sitting up with excitement.

"Just think," she begun tracing her fingers up and down his body, "No parents around. Just you and me, all alone in New York city."

He leant upwards and captured her lips in his, as she shifted over so that she was straddling him. Before either realised what was happening, his hands were tangled in her long hair and her hands were caressing his abs under his shirt.

"Sam?" They immediately sprung apart at the sound of Stacey's voice.

Sam stared in horror at little sister who was looking at them rather quizzacly.

"What were you doing?"

He looked desperately to Rachel for help but she avoided his gaze and shrugged helplessly. Turning back to his younger sister he said,

"Well Stacey, you see Rachel here was choking on a gumball, and I," He shrugged modestly, "Saved her life."

He nudged Rachel sharply and she coughed a few times.

"My hero." She croaked hoarsely, trying not to laugh, but as soon as she caught his eyes they both dissolved in laughter, and Sam put Stacey on the bed too and before long she was asleep again.

"A gumball?" Rachel asked incredulously.

"Hey," Sam said jokingly, smiling at her, "It's a very convincing explanation."


	5. Chapter Five

**A/N I'm sorry for the late update, I had some writers block but I finally did this. It's kind of a filler that is the foundation for later starts tomorrow for me, so not sure when I'll next update. Anyway, thank you to all my reviewers and please review again and enjoy! **

* * *

><p><strong>Three months later.<strong>

Humming along to her Radio, Rachel couldn't help but smile as she pulled into the motels parking lot. Not only was a beautiful sunny day, but her morning sickness was finally easing up and she had gone four whole days without throwing up! But most importantly of all, today they were going to New York!

As she got out of her Prius, Rachel grabbed the plastic bag of breakfast that she'd bought at the Lima Bean on her way over and headed for the Evan's room. In the last few months she had become very well acquainted with the family. Sam still had his pizza job, so she would split the babysitting of his siblings with Quinn and would often take them back to her house. Her parents had been delighted by this silver lining to the fact that their seventeen year old daughter was pregnant. They loved having Stevie and Stacy around and the feeling was mutual. Stacey was thrilled at all the different braids Rachel's Daddy could do to her long blonde hair and both children were quickly learning to enjoy Musicals – the other day they had actually partaken in a whole family sing along to Annie. Sam's parents had initially been wary of her, mostly due to the fact that they weren't thrilled with the idea of their eldest child becoming a teenage father, but they'd quickly come to adore Rachel and treat her like a member of their family.

As she knocked and waited patiently for someone to open the door, she couldn't help but smile to herself because right now, life was pretty great. Sure she was pregnant and a loser, but she was going to New York today with all her friends and her wonderful boyfriend.

"Morning Rach." Mrs Evans said as she opened the door, looking tired and stressed as usual but trying desperately to put on a brave face for her family.

"Good morning Mrs Evans," Rachel beamed, entering into the cramped room and shutting the door begind her, "I hope you don't mind but I brought some breakfast, I had the strongest craving for Lemon muffins this morning, so I had no option but to buy half a dozen from the Lima Bean this morning. Unfortunatly I was slightly over zealous, and found myself feeling quite full after my first one. So I thought I'd leave them with you guys, because" She paused briefly, "Sam and I wont be requiring them as we are going to New York today."

She finally took a breath and smiled at the older woman, who was looking at her fondly.

"Well thank you Rachel." She said, taking the paper bag from her hands, "that was very kind of you, and I do know about New York, Sammy hasn't been able to shut up about it."

Rachel nodded understandingly, and looked around the room, realising for the first time that it was empty.

"And where is Sam? And the kids?" She asked, failing to hide her panicked expression at the idea of being late for the plane.

"Oh, he just took them to the park for a little bit. He should be back soon."

Rachel took a deep breath at this news and tried not to let herself get too wound up, after all, she thought to herself as she rubbed gentle circles on her swollen stomach, that would be bad for the baby.

"So how are you feeling honey?" Mrs Evans asked as she began picking around the room and tidying it up. Five people living in one room was a recipe for mess and chaos, though she did notice that the room was always marginally tidier when Rachel had been babysitting the night before.

"I'm good. The sickness has mostly past now, but I keep getting cravings." She frowned for a moment, "The other day all I wanted was peanut butter and spinach. I made my Daddy drive to the store especially for it."

She rested her hand right above her baby bump.

"That'd not that bad, at least it's healthy! When I was pregnant with Stacey my craving was Oreo's covered in maple syrup." Mrs Evans reminisced and both women laughed a little.

Rachel and Sam had gone for a check up last week, and found out that their baby was a little boy. Ever since then Sam hadn't shut up about all the cool names they could call him, even throwing Chewbacca out there – ("We could call him Chewy, it would be cute!").

Just then there was a flurry of activity as Sam and his siblings crashed through the door, laughing and smiling. Upon seeing Rachel, Sam's grin widened slightly and he immediately leant down to kiss her.

"Ready for New York?" He whispered in her ear, causing her to beam and nod, all worries temporarily forgotten.

* * *

><p>After a long plane trip that had retriggered her morning sickness, the entire Glee club finally arrived in New York City. For most of them it was their first time there, and for some their first time out of Ohio. Rachel enjoyed watching her friends marvel at the sprawling city, which still took her breath away. She herself had been here many times before with her Daddies, and had taken in several Broadway shows and done most of the sightseeing.<p>

Mr Shue had forced them to stay in the hotel until they'd written their songs for Nationals, but as Rachel had already written her moving ballad she and Sam were allowed to go out, as her fathers had insisted that as she was now five months pregnant and active lifestyle was imperative to her health. So whilst their teammates were stuck inside she had taken Sam to all her favourite spots in the City. Eventually though, they ended up lying together in Central Park, as the intense summer heat had become too much for Rachel to bear.

"When I live here," She said turning her head so that she was facing Sam, "I'm going to come and lie in this park every day. It's so peaceful, it's hard to believe that you're in New York."

He'd laughed a little before responding.

"So you still want to live here? After we graduate?"

She was taken aback slightly by his question. Surely everyone in Lima knew that New York was where she was going to be, and she was sure her own boyfriend should know that.

"Of course I am. Why would you even ask that?"

He propped himself up on his elbow and brushed some of her dark hair out of her face.

"Well it's just not the best place to raise a baby, is it? In some cramped, tiny apartment with traffic blaring all night long."

Rachel didn't say anything. She hadn't really thought about the logistics of her plan now that she was pregnant. She'd thought about it briefly but had just assumed that she would bring her son – and Sam – along with her. But he had a point. New York and Broadway was her dream, but was it right for her family?

She struggled to push back a thought that had crossed her mind several times in the last few months, and had become a subject that she had actively been thinking about in the last week or so.

"So we're keeping the baby? For sure?"

She flinched internally at the look she received in return for her question.

"Of course. I mean, that's what we've talked about. You never mentioned wanting to give _our son_ away." He sat up completely now, his tone edgy and defensive.

"Sam." She struggled to sit up so that she could look at him, but he had his arms crossed over his chest and was stubbornly looking away. This, she wanted to scream, this is why maybe we should consider adoption, because you are acting a lot more like a petulant toddler than a responsible father.

"I love our son, you know that. But I want what's best for him. And I feel like I need to consider all the options."

"Listen to me." His voice suddenly urgent, Sam finally looked at her, "what our son needs is his parents. Us. You and me. No one will ever love him like we do, and all you need is love, right?"

She almost wanted to cry in frustration, but the sweet smile on his face and her desire to not have a fight whilst in the middle of central park and the day before Nationals, was what made her swallow her thoughts and nod and agree with him.

* * *

><p>They lost Nationals. Personally Rachel blamed it on the weak group number, her own performance was flawless, but the hastily put together and rehearsed group number was something that she considered barely Sectional worthy, so she wasn't all that surprised that they didn't make the cut. But that didn't make it suck any less.<p>

Later in the night, Sam snuck into Rachel's room. She had her own because she was increasingly uncomfortable due to her sizeable stomach and the idea of sharing a bedroom – and bathroom – with five other girls wasn't appealing in the slightest. And besides, her Daddy had been the one who suggested it and offered to pay for it.

"Sam." She whispered sleepily as she felt him slide into bed next to her and wrap his muscular arm around her.

"Shhhh," He soothed, "Go back to sleep."

"Mr Shue is going to be mad if he finds you here." She mumbled, snuuggling in closer to him.

"You're already pregnant, what's the worst that could happen?" She responded by hitting on the head, and rolling over so that she was facing him.

"Sam-" She started but he cut her off.

"I love you." He smiled goofily at her, "I've known for a while, but it hit me tonight. I love you so much, and I don't want to be with anyone else ever."

She would have been slightly more convinced if it weren't for the fact that he'd promised to marry Quinn Fabray before they'd even been going out, but it was sweet.

"I love you too." She whispered, and he smiled before leaning in to kiss her softly. Soon the kiss deepened, and her hands were under his shirt and his hands were in her hair, and she wasn't sure how she'd been asleep only minutes before when now all she wanted was to stay in this moment forever.

Before she knew what she was even really doing, she was tugging on his pyjama bottoms.

"Are you sure?" He asked her, pulling away and looking at her seriously.

She nodded shyly and giggled as he pulled her on top of him.


	6. Chapter Six

Three weeks has passed since Nationals and school was starting up again in a few days. Usually he looked forward to the start of school, not because he missed the lessons or anything, but because by then he was usually missing his friends and his routine. However, this year he wasn't looking forward to it so much. When school had ended in the summer everyone had known that Rachel was pregnant and that he was the father, but now it was different, they'd actually be able to see it. She wasn't huge or anything, her dancing had kept her mostly lean, but the bump definitely there and he wasn't sure how people would react. Would they throw slushies or just stare? He hoped it was the latter. He knew that Rachel could cope with either, but he really didn't want to have her to, and he especially didn't want to argue about it. Since they decided to keep the baby on the plane home from Nationals things had been amazing. He would go to her house nearly every day, sometimes bringing Stevie and Stacey with him and they'd lie in her garden and talk. They'd talk about their future, what they thought their son would be like and he couldn't remember the last time he'd been this happy. He knew it would be hard, but Rachel's Dads had promised to help out, and told him that they understood his situation. Life was good.

Until he walked into school with Rachel on that September morning.

Everyone was staring, and while she didn't say anything or look at him he could feel her hand clasped tightly around his, and he could see her bottom lip trembling. He could hear the names that girls were whispering as they passed by, and the glares they were getting. He tried really hard to not let it bother him but it was hard. This had never really happened to him before. He squeezed her hand tightly in his own

"Sam."

Sam frowned as he stuffed the last of his books into his locker and looked up to meet Quinn's hazel eyes.

"Uh, hey." He muttered, smiling slightly.

"Can we talk?" She raised an eyebrow slightly and nodded towards the empty choir room.

"Sure, I guess." He replied easily, slamming his locker shut and walking beside her.

"Thanks," She looked away, "I just really need to talk to you."

He nodded, and shut the choir room door behind them.

"So, what's up?"

Quinn hesitantly took a seat, and spent a moment smoothing out her skirt. Finally she took a deep breath and looked up.

"It's about the baby."

"Right," Sam said slowly, "the baby." He paused, "My baby?"

"Your baby." Quinn clarified, looking down again.

"What about it?" Sam said, smiling slightly at the absurdity of the conversation.

"You know about Beth." Quinn said after a pause, "My baby."

Sam sunk down into the seat next to her, smile gone.

"Well, yeah."

"And how I gave her away," Quinn continued, still looking at her lap, "to Rachel's mom. And everyone told me how I was doing the right thing."

She looked up at him, tears glistening in her eyes.

"I think about her all the time. Every day she's on my mind. What does she look like? What she's doing now, all that stuff. And it hurts so, so bad and it just doesn't go away."

A tear slid down her cheek, and she immediately wiped it away.

"What I'm trying to say Sam, is that I don't want you to make the same mistakes I did. I don't want you to feel this way, because I know you can do it. You and Rachel can keep your baby and raise it and love it. You have her parents support and you'll be fine."

"Quinn..."Sam said softly, rubbing her arm gently, but she shook him off and stood up.

"You don't have to spend the rest of your life wondering." She smiled weakly and disappeared through the door.

He watched her leave in silence and realised that that was perhaps the first – and only- time Quinn Fabray had ever volunteered information about her feelings to him.

He needed to talk to Rachel.

* * *

><p>Later on that evening Rachel was lying in bed reading her book with one hand softly cradling her stomach when her phone went off.<p>

"Hello?" She asked softly, checking the time on her clock: 11:05.

"Rach, it's me, Sam"

"Oh" She replied, her tone brightening, "I didn't see you today"

There was a pause.

"Yeah, I'm sorry. I just had...I had things on my mind"

"Oh yeah?" She gently laid her book down, cradling the phone against her ear, "Like what?"

There's a silence, but she can hear him breathing down the phone.

"Sam?" She asks, frowning a little, "What's wrong?"

There's another pause but he finally speaks;

"What you said in New York," His voice sounds strange, pained almost, "About the baby. About keeping him. I mean, you still want to, right? You haven't changed your mind?"

Rachel's silent for a moment. She wasn't expecting that and honestly, she doesn't know what to say. She would be lying if she said she hadn't been thinking about it. That she could just have the baby and give it to someone else, someone who really wanted him, who would love him, who was ready to be a parent. But she doesn't know how to say that, and she knows it shouldn't be a conversation they have over the phone.

"Sam," She whispers gently in what she hopes is a reassuring tone, "I just...I... I don't know, I'm just confused."

He doesn't reply.

"I think you should come over, we can talk about face to face."

"I think," He says in a low voice, "I think you've made your feelings pretty clear."

Her mouth drops open.

"Sam!" She says, but he's already hung up.

She considers calling him back or perhaps driving over to the motel but she's too tired. She doesn't want a fight and maybe if she gives him some time to cool off it'll all be okay. Because she doesn't know what she wants. She knows that she loves the baby that's growing inside of her, she knows that she wants to keep him and watch him grow up. But she also knows that she's 17, barely an adult, maybe still a child herself. She's in high school, in Ohio, and she keeps her son then she'll never leave. Sam was right, New York is no place for a baby.

She turns her phone off and curls up into a tight ball on her bed, both hands on her round stomach. She just needs to explore all the options, to know that she's making the right choice for herself, for her son.

* * *

><p>Sam doesn't show up to school. She sends him a text asking where he is but he doesn't reply. And she's mad, because everyone is making comments and pointing and laughing and he was meant to be here with her, and instead he's being a jerk and has left her all alone.<p>

All she wants is to go home and curl up with West Side Story and pretend she's a little kid again, not an adult who has to make all sorts of scary grown up decisions, like whether or not to keep her baby. But she knows that rationally she is going to miss a lot of school later in the year, so whilst she can still go she should. But still. It sucks.

When she gets home after glee (the only class she actually enjoys at the moment) Sam is sitting on her doorstep.

"Rachel," He says when he sees her, standing up and running a hand through his messy hair, "I'm sorry."

She wants to hit him and tell him that she hates him, and that he's acting like a total jerk.

She hates herself when she falls into his arms instead and lets him hold her and stroke her hair like she's a little girl.

"You're such a jerk" She murmurs against his shoulder, but clings on anyway.

"I'm sorry. I'm so, so sorry." He says instead, holding her close, "You're right, I'm a jerk. But I'm so sorry".

Eventually she pulls away and lets him into the house. It's only when they're sitting on her bed in silence that she realises the significance of the conversation that they're going to have.

"I don't want to give our son away." She finally says, looking down.

Sam looks like a kid on Christmas, his smile lights up his whole face.

"Oh thank God," He says, leaning over to kiss her, "I was so worried. I knew you wouldn't, I knew it!" He's grinning at her, and she tries to return it, but she can't.

"But," She whispers softly and he looks at her accusingly, his gaze narrowing. She feels like she's going to vomit but she needs to say it;

"But, I think it might be best."

She closes her eyes and braces herself for his reaction. There isn't one.

She opens her eyes and he's just looking at her, his face completely blank.

"I just think," She continues desperately, she needs him to understand, "that maybe someone else would be better for him. We're so young and there's still high school, and college, and I just think that maybe he would be happier with someone else. Someone older, someone who is ready to be a parent."

"No one is ever ready to be a parent," Sam says, his voice painfully low, "It just comes naturally when they're born. You step up because you have to."

"But don't you see Sam, we don't have to!" Rachel crawls over to him, forcing him to look up at her, "We could give him to a nice family, with a house and a dog and we could be kids again!"

He shakes her hand off, and gets off the bed, pacing up and down her room.

"Do you hear yourself?" He asks venomously, "We're talking about our son, our little boy, not some _thing _we can just give away and pretend never existed! How can you be saying this Rachel? I thought you loved him, I thought you wanted him."

She pushes herself off the bed, tears threatening to spill down her face.

"I do!" She yells, "So much. And that's why I have to think about this! I have to do what's best for him, and maybe that's not us"

She wipes away a tear and looks up at him.

"I don't want to give him away. But we're so young." She whispers.

He hates to see her cry, and he hates that he made her cry, but God. She can't give away this baby, his baby. She just can't.

"Rachel," He whispers softly, pulling her towards him, "We can do this. I know you're scared, but I promise you we can. It's going to be okay, we can do this."

She looks up at him with a tear stained face and he looks so sure of himself, of what he's saying that she believes him.

"Okay" She whispers softly, "You're right. We can do this."


End file.
